


in the bakery

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bakeries, Drabble, Fluff, London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has just moved to London with his mum, and while out on an errand, he comes across a particularly striking boy. In the bakery, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> for doodlestrudel... IDK IF THIS IS WHAT U WANTED BUT HERE'S SOMETHING FOR U BABE AADKFLG IM SORRY  
> fluff ensues. yay.

Moving to a new city is really never much fun, but when you're seventeen-year-old Miles Kane, you're no stranger to it. _"This is it,"_ his mother had told him. _"Last move ever until you get your own place. I promise, love."_

After living in a total of four countries, twenty houses, and going to thirteen different schools, he's rather exhausted from hearing the same lie over and over again.

First task he has as a new citizen of London: pick up bread from the bakery. His mum gave him more than enough money to purchase a little extra sweet for himself too, and he'll be damned if he doesn't take that opportunity.

The building itself isn't anything special; a simple pastel color scheme greets Miles's eye joyfully but aside from the chocolate gateau sitting in the window, nothing catches his attention all too much.

And then he sees the boy standing behind the counter.

A comic book in hand and a sleep-stricken expression hiding in his doe eyes, the boy seems to want to be there just as much as a cow wants to stand in a slaughterhouse. Except maybe with less thrashing around and mooing.

Miles feels his heart _stop._ This boy— a fluffy-haired, sleep deprived, porcelain-cheeked _angel—_ just happens to look up from his comic book and offer a small, exhausted smile at the taller lad. "Welcome t'Turner's Baked Goods," he recites. "Can I help y'with anythin'?" _Northern accent. Yorkshire? Something of the sort. Thank_ god, _an accent that actually sounds similar to his own for once._

"Me mum needs, uh, bread."

"What kind? There's an awful lot o' bread 'ere," the boy giggles. Pinned to his light blue apron is a name tag that flashes the name _Alex_ right at Miles. That makes for one less awkward question to ask.

"Just... any kind, I guess," Miles responds. "Don't matter."

Alex pulls open a glass box with a warm loaf of bread inside of it and very carefully, packages it inside of a pink-and-purple striped bag. "This 'ere is Italian bread. Don't know if it's really of Italy, though," he says.

"I used t'live there!" Miles blurts out. His cheeks tinging pink, he backtracks, "O-only for a year, y'know? Like... uh... I've moved a lot. Just moved 'ere, actually."

Alex doesn't laugh. Doesn't gawk at him, doesn't roll his eyes and think of him as an idiot. Instead, he smiles and sets the bread carefully on the counter, never taking his eyes away from Miles. "That's fantastic," he comments. "Welcome to the neighborhood, yeah?"

"Thanks," Miles says, pulling out a few pounds from his wallet. "Tha' knows..." He trails off, eyes falling on the perfectly smooth backs of Alex's hands against the countertop. "...I didn't realize they let things fresh outta the oven behind the counter."

"Hm?"

"Y-you're hot," Miles stammers. _Shitnoshitnoshitshitshitno._ "I-it's a dumb joke. D-don't listen to a word I say, it's all bloody ridiculous..."

"I think it's cute," Alex says shyly. He takes the money from Miles and prints up a receipt quickly before turning it over and scribbling a few numbers on the back of it. "In case you need more _bread,_ love," he teases.

Miles has a feeling he'll be calling quite soon, and definitely not for anything to do with carbohydrate-filled sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
